Just a Small Favor
by Destiny Raven
Summary: Hermione is only asking for a small favor of the man who loves her... first fic and no good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**In case you need to be told…. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters… all J.K. Rowling's, and unlike Ms. Rowling I'm not being paid for my brilliance**

JUST A SMALL FAVOR

The man in the corner booth choked on his drink as the brunette made her way to the bar. 'No, that couldn't be her. She can't be here' he thought as his glance left the woman's face. 'And bloody hell! She can't be dressed like that!'

Severus Snape gave the woman another once over….. Tamed yet still wavy chocolate locks 'must be a new addition', honey eyes full of intelligence and determination. He gasped as he took in her attire-- a glittery backless top and tight leather pants topped off with stilletos.

'What in the world happened to Hermione Granger?'

Evidently Snape wasn't the only one who noticed-- several men were gawking and one was bold enough to join the brunette at the bar. Snape's eyes narrowed as the man leaned in and placed a hand at the small of Hermione's back before whispering in her ear. He watched her smile and turn to follow the man to a booth not too far from the one Severus sat in.

Not wanting to let her out of his sight, Snape moved to another table closer to the couple. The sight only confused him more. Hermione and the man were in a passionate embrace until she threw him off of her. Snape watched as the man pushed himself back onto Hermione and slipped his hand under her shirt.

'What the hell? Why isn't she fighting him?' he thought as Hermione made no attempt to get away. Before he knew what was happening she locked eyes with him and he bolted to her. Her eyebrow shot up as he reached to remove the man from his exploration of Hermione.

"Hey what's the big deal?" the man asked as Severus threw him out of the booth.

"Back. Off. Now!"

Sensing defeat the man rejoined the crowd. Snape turned back to Hermione who merely smirked at him.

"We need to talk".

"Why? Jealous old man?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again… I don't own or make money off of the characters or my day tripping in the HP universe.

A/N Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed… like I said this is my first story and it's just something that I was writing during breaks at work. Yes Hermione is WAY out of character, but you'll see that he world just kinda went out the window in her mind…. And even us bookworms go mental now and then. And yes Snape's also discovered his softer side and therefore OOC also. This is really just a way to warm me up to writing again… been years since I had to. Be patient.

Chapter 2

"Not at all—just wondering if you've lost your mind Hermione" he answered quickly. His heart started racing; he could feel a gentle prodding in his mind and scrambled to put up his shields.

"Hmm I see that you haven't been practicing. I have to say I'm disappointed" Hermione said as she pushed further into his mind.

_Severus watched a laughing Hermione reach up from preparing ingredients to push his hair out of his eyes. He felt his heart being ripped out as Hermione left his embrace and ran into __Weasley's__ arms after the final battle._

'Not again' he thought as he threw her out of his mind. Se was speechless as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the establishment. Hermione didn't resist as he pulled her close and with a 'pop' they were gone.

Hermione landed hard on a cold stone floor, as she looked around she recognized her surroundings—Snape's labs at his home in Spinner's End.

Snape watched from his seat at his desk as Hermione raised herself off the ground and squared her shoulders. She walked to his desk slowly with a glare that Snape, under any other circumstances would have been proud of.

"So talk" she growled.

Immediately his eye brow shot up and he decided not to beat around the bush—much. "What were you doing there?"

"Oh that's rich—Severus Snape asking me what I was doing at a club when the same could be asked of him and with more justification," she rolled her eyes " Trying to have a good time".

"Well if that's what you call a good time now perhaps it's a good thing I don't know you anymore," he replied as cruelly as possible. "And where was Mr. Weasley—surely you'd want to include him in your fun".

"If you must know he's celebrating the fact that he's the new Keeper for the Chudley Cannons."

"Ah yes, so you bagged another useless quidditch star I see." _'Did she really have to slap him with the other man's success at something that was useless but, none the less, more greatly admired than something that required intellect—something HE could do?'_

"Actually I think he's the one bagged someone right now!" she screamed tears in her eyes.


End file.
